To the Beginning to Find the End
by Celena Schezar
Summary: About a girl who ends up in the Bakumatsu and joins the Ishin-shishi. She befriends Kenshin and meets the third squad leader of Mibu no Ookami. Set half a year after Tomoe's death. Spoiler, gomen. (Incomplete. Hiatus.)
1. To the Beginning

Note: I'm sorry if you find Saitou-sama out of character. There's reason behind it, trust me. If I ever finish this fic, you'll find out at the end. I hope I get that far. ~*Crosses fingers and knocks on her wooden desk, just in case.*~ Anyway, you have to remember also that its before Ruroken and Saitou's personality isn't quite as solid. And he is younger after all. Besides... its an inside "joke" between me and the Miburo! I like fighting with him... ~*Looks to side.*~ What? I do... You're fun to fight with. Anyway, here's the disclaimer. ~*Holds up sign of word in all caps.*~  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Cel: I... ~*Gets dragged away by her braid.*~ Meep...!  
  
Saitou: ~*Steps out of the side shadows.*~ She doesn't own a single thing of Rurouni Kenshin/Samurai X, no matter how much she wishes... ~*Glances briefly to the pouting Cel.*~ Get over it.  
  
Cel: !  
  
  
  


**To the Beginning to Find the End**  
By: Celena Schezar  
Prologue  
(To the Beginning)  


  
  
  
Shadows were everywhere in the tiny alleyway leading to a small-darkened road on the outskirts of the city. The figures racing to meet those of the fleeing men beyond the alley were blocked by a small shadow. It wasn't the Hitokiri Battousai, or even what appeared to be an Ishin-shishi member. But she stood there assisting their escape none the less.  
  
"Move out of the way. Now." A calm, firm masculine voice from the leader of the Third Shinsengumi Squad ordered.   
  
"No," was the cool reply from the female who stood in their way.   
  
"Fine. Have it your way." The leader motioned for his troops to continue on to battle without him. He would remain to teach this girl a lesson about the Wolves of Mibu and just whose side she should have chosen.  
  
The other Shinsengumi went around the stubborn girl to chase after the Ishin-shishi with their leader's orders. All that were left were the girl and the leader within the shadowed alleyway.  
  
She stood stock-still; her eyes the only moving thing on or even around her. She looked the man up and down, sizing him up. A slight glint flashed briefly in her eyes before she gave a sensuous smile.  
  
"Saitou Hajime..."  
  
He almost frowned at the whispered mention of his name, but sheer will power kept him cool and collected, no signs of any emotion or reaction to be found on him. How she knew him was beyond his knowledge, but he guessed that being the leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi had something to do with it. It made sense after all. He was one of the most feared and respected of the Mibu Wolves.   
  
"You seem to have me at a disadvantage, Miss...?" The husky, yet delightful voice questioned. He advanced upon her slowly and cautiously, hand lying on the hilt of his katana. Just because she didn't seem to be a threat, didn't mean that she couldn't turn out to be one.  
  
"Why should I tell you my name, Miburo? Then I would loose my one advantage." The girl, of say around the age seventeen, didn't move an inch despite the closer quarters. She just continued to give that evil smile to him, which ever so slightly seemed to be turning into a little smirk.  
  
As the older man, nearing twenty-four, became within an inch of her form he finally stopped. Letting down his guard and giving a slight smirk of his own, Saitou reached out with his right hand to caress her cheek.   
  
Taken aback by the bluntness of the Miburo, Kethry stepped back with confusion, the smirk slipping quickly off her face and all calmness escaping her presence. Suddenly she was unsure of with whom she was "chatting" with. She took another step back, fear starting to show in her eyes.  
  
She had appeared calm and even seductive, but as soon as Saitou had made such a fresh movement Kethry became uneasy. "I don't get it. You're not like that, are you?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?" He hesitated in place but the malicious smirk didn't leave his face and Kethry knew the answer to her question without answer. He _was_ like that.  
  
"I mean, your not supposed to be a jerk." This came out flat and matter-of-fact from the girl. Her voice sounded as if she were talking to an old friend and even her posture was that of one hand on hip, a reprimanding stance she used with buddies.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you call me, wench?"  
  
"Wench!? Why you..."  
  
Kethry suddenly lunged out at him, but with no weapons she quickly realized her mistake. Saitou had his sword out in two seconds flat up against her throat, ready to end her life. With a sudden halt Keth's flight was cut short as she gulped behind the blade's touch.   
  
"Hey, you wouldn't actually kill a little girl like me would you? I mean, you've got morals, right?"  
  
"Aku. Soku. Zan."  
  
"Ok... Sin Swift Slay. But that doesn't answer my question. Unless you think I'm evil. I'm a little girl, how can I be evil?!" By the end of her speech Kethry had begun to raise her voice at the Miburo and move forward. However the blade's nitch halted her once again as it drew a drop of blood. Suddenly very frustrated, she tried to move the blade away with her hand before thinking her actions through.  
  
If it hadn't been for the appearance of the shadow behind her Saitou would have cut her hand off. The sight of the Hitokiri Battousai drew not only his eyes but his concentration as well. He pushed the insolent girl away and prepared to battle the Battousai, taking his normal Gatotsu stance.  
  
"Hey." But the protest stopped short as she turned to look at what the Miburo saw.   
  
Standing there in full glory was the legendary manslayer of the Ishin-shishi. Kethry gasped a small quick intake of breath making the slightest of sounds. Despite his scrawny size and feminine look, she knew the Battousai to be one not to reckon with. The only person who could possibly keep up with him was Saitou. Wait... This was Saitou he was going up against. Even to her own surprise Kethry blurted out the next few words.  
  
"Go Battousai! Kill that stupid jerk of a Miburo!"  
  
Saitou, already irritated at the annoying pest, swiftly turned to face her and defend himself. "I am not a jerk, wench. Stop calling me that!"  
  
"Then stop calling me a wench, jerk!"  
  
The insults just continued to fly back and forth, but the Battousai didn't pay attention to them. He saw the perfect chance to kill an enemy and he was going to take it. Without hesitation the hitokiri, already haven taken his battou jutsu stance, flashed forward with his slashing while unsheathing technique to take the life of the Shinsengumi.  
  
Both seeing the movement out of the corner of their eyes, both persons moved to intercept the attack. The girl proved to be the fastest, or just the closest to a stopping point with the hitokiri's blade. The Battousai's sword slashed through her easily and left her sliced neatly from the stomach to her chest. Only the slightest of reaction from the slayer did the wound not cut her in two. As the Battousai found an innocent girl in his way, he hesitated enough to not kill her.  
  
But the wound would be too much and she would die soon. He had killed another innocent. One who was undeserving of death by his blade.  
  
"Tomoe..."  
  
A silent whisper from the man before him brought his attention briefly away from the dying girl lying on the kneeling Saitou. He looked up not to see a manslayer, but a boy ravaged by the bloodthirstiness in his own heart. This wasn't the Battousai, but rather a young boy caught in the middle of so much misery.  
  
The moment passed quickly. Footsteps could be heard coming from the forgotten road. The hitokiri remembered his place and raced off with another murmured name.  
  
"Katsura!"  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jap. to English Dictionary:  
  
Hitokiri Battousai - "the assassin sword-drawing master" (or something to that same extent, don't sue if not lit. translation)  
  
hitokiri - assassin  
  
Battousai - shortened version of Kenshin's title (see above ^ ) from his fighting style, Batou Jutsu.   
  
Miburo - Saitou's nickname? ...not sure about lit. translation... wolf maybe? But that's Ookami, ne? Combo of wolf and what group he's in? Ok, so I don't exactly know, but its what I call Saitou nonetheless.  
  
Aku. Soku. Zan. - "Sin. Swift. Slay." (or "Kill. Evil. Instantly." as they translated in the dubbed show (not that I didn't already mention that in the actual story.))  
  
Gatotsu - Saitou's sword fighting style  
  
  



	2. Nursing Wounds

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Cel: ~*Looks around cautiously before speaking.*~ I own Ruroken completely! ~*Looks around again.*~ All of it! Including Saitou and Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Cel: ~*Jumps.*~ Where did you come from?  
  
Saitou: He's a hitokiri, what do you expect? Anyway... Cel does NOT own any of us. Specially me.  
  
Cel: ~*Pouts*~  
  
  
  


**To the Beginning to Find the End**  
by: Celena Schezar  
Ch. 1 - Nursing Wounds  


  
  
  
A soft groan drew his attention over to the pallet on the floor. The girl was moaning as she moved around in the bed ever so slightly. He imagined it hurt like hell just to move at all. Eventually the green eyes opened up to stare at the ceiling. They blinked a few times before focusing and quickly scanning the room surrounding her.  
  
"Wh... Where am I?" Came the whispered query from the futon.  
  
"In my room. After a serious battle with the Ishin-shishi two days ago they had to get you out of the infirmary so all our men could fit. I decided that you needed a place to heal and had you moved to my room."  
  
At his voice her head moved to the side to look at him. It was the jerk from yester...  
  
"Two days ago?"  
  
"Yes. You've been on the brink of death for three days now. It's about time you've awakened fully. They wanted to claim you dead, but you woke up before they got the chance. However, you were never focused and then the battle happened..." He trailed off figuring she could connect the information he had given her.  
  
"So now I'm just lying here in your room hoping to come to life." She groaned a bit more as she tried to roll to the side and face him better.  
  
"Stop that. You'll open your wound."  
  
She did as she was told surprisingly enough. With a feeling of trepidation Kethry slowly peered down the length of her body to where her wound lay. Removing the carefully placed sheets she lifted her shirt ever so slightly only to grimace and recover herself. It wasn't that bad now that it was cleaned up and stitched closed, but she could imagine what a gash that size must have looked like laying open for all its contents to fall out.  
  
Kethry shook her head to clear the thought. She was kind of surprised she was even alive. After all, wasn't it the Hitokiri Battousai that had sliced through her like butter? With a sigh she let her thoughts drop out of her mind and instead concentrated on the room before her.  
  
It was an empty room. The only furnishings were the futon she occupied, the chair the Shinsengumi sat on, and the desk on the wall to his right. He sat facing her having turned the chair away from the desk to do so. It was then that she noticed that he was farthest from the door and not her. The door must have been behind her, above her head. She tried to look, but it was hard because she couldn't move anything other than her neck without feeling the pain.  
  
Letting out a soft whimper she finally gave up and put her head back where it belonged. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. The pain seemed to be growing now that she was awake and able to comprehend it.  
  
"Here." At this one word, Saitou stood from the chair with precise elegance and ease. He picked something up from the desk and walked over to her. "It's for the pain."  
  
He gently lifted her head up and gave her a pill to swallow. With great force she managed to get it down with the water he slowly poured into her mouth. When she had finished taking all the water she wanted he carefully lowered her head back down.  
  
"I guess you're not such a jerk after all. Thanks."  
  
"I accept the thanks, but I must ask that you apologize for calling me such. Perhaps you can do so by staying in my bed with me after your healed?"  
  
With that her eyes snapped open to glare at his smirking face. "You... you... jerk!"  
  
"Hmph. Wench."   
  
She gave a growl and then a hiss as a stab of pain streaked through her abdomen. The pain hadn't subsided yet and at her movement of unrest had flared it up again worse than ever. Hopefully the medicine would kick in and allow her to rest some more. With a sigh Keth settled down and tried to help her body relax by closing her eyes and taking deep, even breathes.  
  
Saitou looked down upon her with a frown as he considered the circumstance. He would have to go on patrol soon, but he didn't want to leave her without knowing that she would be fine. He gave a sigh before speaking to her. "There's food on the desk if you wake while I'm gone. I'm sure if you get hungry enough you can get to it, but just try to sleep and not move. It would be better. I'll give the food to you when I get back anyway."  
  
"While your gone?" One green eye stared up at him with a hint of fear.  
  
"Yes. Don't worry, you'll be fine here. I have to go on patrol with my squad now. I'll be back soon." With that said he left her to rest.  
  
"Hmph. Fine then, just leave the maiden still in distress. I'll live..."  
  
  
  
Waiting a safe amount of time before moving, Kethry carefully removed her right arm from underneath the covers. Dangling from a silver bracelet was a small green orb. The orb glowed softly as Kethry concentrated on its magical properties. In unity with its own glow, a green aura surrounded her briefly before the spell was cast. Sprinkles of blue energy fell upon her in accordance to the completed spell and quickly disappeared when they landed on her.  
  
Resting for a few more minutes she finally decided it was time for her to leave. Getting up slowly she removed the sheets and then placed them perfectly back on the bed. She stretched quickly and then looked around the room from her better angle. Her wound pained her not, for there was no longer such a thing on her. Even the stitches where gone somehow.  
  
One glance around only confirmed her earlier assessment. The room was bare except for the futon, chair, and desk. She did notice that there was an extra set of swords resting against the wall beside the desk where she couldn't have seen them before. Hidden in a corner like prized possessions. She wondered... With an evil smile spread across her face she snatched them up and placed them in her belt on her left hip. Its not like he needed them, he already had the ones he wore.  
  
Taking the proffered food left on the table Kethry began to make her exit in a stealthy manner. It didn't take her long to find her way out of the building and into the street. After that, it was home free.  
  



	3. Meeting the Battousai

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Kenshin: Cel doesn't own me, much to her dismay.  
  
Saitou: Nor me, in any kind of way.  
  
Cel: Wow...! You two rhymed.  
  
Saitou & Kenshin: ~*Glance at each other and cringe.*~  
  
Cel: I thought it was cute. ~*Shrugs*~ Right, I don't own anything of Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X.  
  
  
  


**To the Beginning to Find the End**  
by: Celena Schezar  
Ch. 2 - Meeting the Battousai

  
  
  
  
It also didn't take Kethry too long to get lost either. She spent the whole day trying to learn the city streets, but she just couldn't get the hang of them. So instead she found herself practically right back where she started. She was on the outskirts of the town again, but this time she guessed it was the other side. Nothing looked familiar but then again she had only seen that one alley.  
  
The sun began to set when she came to a place that was inhabited by people who looked nice enough to get help from. As Keth walked towards them they began to take notice in her. One even came out to meet her. With his hand over the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Stop right there! I won't just let assassins walk in the front door." With his battle cry said, he drew his katana and began to rush at her.  
  
"What?" She looked down at her swords. "Oh! These. I'm not what you think. Please, don't!"  
  
The plea was ignored. He slashed sideways at her with a quick, fluid motion. He was fast, but she was faster it seemed. She easily took a leap backwards out of harms way only to quickly duck below his next attack. She didn't want to fight him.  
  
Kethry could only dodge for so long until the other had worn her out to where her dodges were inefficient. She tripped once and found a cut across her cheek. It was over. She was breathing hard and could not dodge the next attack.  
  
He had the sword held high above his head ready to swing it down upon the kneeling girl before him. With a shout he swung it towards her as she cowered beneath her arms.  
  
"Stop!"  
  
The single command halted the attack an inch away from the girl's covering arms. Carefully she poked her head out to look up at her attacker. He was looking behind him with a frustrated look on his face.  
  
"Why? This girl is an assassin."  
  
"If she were an assassin, do you really think she would have not already drawn her sword? For that matter, would she not have waited for nightfall and avoided you guards completely? She's no assassin."  
  
The man, or rather boy for he couldn't have been too much older than Kethry herself, looked back down at her and again to his stopper. He sighed with resentment and sheathed his sword with reluctance.  
  
Kethry couldn't believe her luck. For the second time in a week she had barely been saved. She eyed her savior from her position near the ground before slowly getting up and dusting herself off self-consciously. As she moved towards him she felt as if she knew the man.  
  
It wasn't until she got close enough to distinguish his facial features that she realized just who had saved her. It was the Hitokiri Battousai. Only he looked much younger now for some reason. Maybe it was because the hidden innocence was less hidden out of battle. It was also light outside though the sun would soon be below the horizon.  
  
The hitokiri, or rather former hitokiri she reminded herself as she chanced a glance at his cross-shaped scar, was looking at her in what could pass for amazement to the nearly stoic boy. He was probably around her own age about now, a handsome boy with soft 'girly' features and flaming red hair. His eyes were a beautiful, rare violet color. At the moment a slight hint of wonder was set in them.  
  
She glanced down at herself briefly and then looked back up at him with a sheepish smile. "Yea. I heal quickly. Besides, I didn't want to stay with that jerk any longer than I had to."  
  
He merely nodded and then began walking back the way he had come from. As she followed him slightly behind and to his left, she noticed the building seemed to be like an inn of sorts. What they now walked down was a covered 'porch' on the outside of the place. To their right were evenly spaced doors leading to the rooms where she assumed the Ishin-shishi stayed. She hop-skipped up to his side and pointed across him to the apartments.  
  
"Hey, ahh..." She almost let his name slip, but she would rather introductions be said.  
  
He took the hint as he glanced at her. "Himura Kenshin."  
  
"Right. Kenshin-san... Can I call you that?" After his nod she continued with her earlier question. "Are these the places where you guys, I mean, the Ishin-shishi stay?"  
  
He gave another nod as answer. She held tightly onto her patience as she quietly reminded herself that he wasn't much of a conversationalist before becoming the rurouni of his later days. With her question announced she headed on to other things. "Right. Oh, yea! I'm Kethry. Err... Khushrenada Kethry."  
  
To her ears it sounded funny saying the name with the surname first but she did it for him. Kenshin glanced at her again quickly before nodding once more and returning to his idle stare of watching where they were going. Kethry sighed as again she received no verbal confirmation. Didn't he know how to talk?  
  
In a few more moments the Ishin-shishi stopped next to one of the doors and slid it open. He gestured for her to enter and she obliged. Stepping to the center of the room Kethry glanced around the sparse room. This was another nothing-interesting-here room for her to hardly take notice of. There was a pallet on the far left side of the room in the corner, a book shelve filled with all different sized books to its left in the other corner, and a desk to her right against the wall with a lone chair.  
  
She turned back to Kenshin to see what he was going to do. She had just met him and didn't really know what to do or say to him. She fidgeted as they both stood there silently. Finally he moved his head and looked down at her stomach.  
  
She glanced down and then back up at him then down again. It took awhile but finally she noticed that though the wound was closed, her clothes were not. A nice tear in her blue kamishimo was in plain view. One could see the beginnings of her binds and the skin below. She blushed slightly and looked back up to him.  
  
"Yea. I didn't have the time or materials to fix it. I suppose if I had a needle and thread I could patch it up good enough."  
  
Kethry let the sentence hang in the air as she wondered if he would actually do anything to help her. When he moved suddenly, she almost jumped before she scoffed at her edginess. She watched as he went to the desk and opened the drawer. Kenshin carefully took a small wooden box out and turned back to Keth, holding it out to her.  
  
She took from him and slid the lid back to look inside. There was a couple of needles, some different colored thread, and other bits and things of a sewing kit. She smiled kindly at him before turning around and walking to the middle of the room, where she promptly sat down Indian style in one smooth motion.  
  
As Kethry prepared to sew Kenshin came up in front of her to sit down as well. He avoided staring at all costs and didn't at first notice when Kethry had begun to undress. She stripped herself of the kamishimo so that all that covered her was the wrappings of her chest. She carefully began to sew up the sliced material.  
  
Kenshin was about to say something when he looked up and gave a small, startled yelp. He quickly changed his gaze and then shuffled around to place his back to her so as not to accidentally look at her. When Keth heard the surprised cry she looked up to find him facing the other way. Once again she found herself blushing as things that were common in her time where quickly noticed out of place in this time. _Kethry no baka._  
  
"Arigatou, Kenshin-san. But it really wouldn't have bothered me or else I wouldn't have done it." She paused as she gave the matter some thought. "Of course! Gomen nasai. You're very honorable."  
  
"Arigatou." The embarrassed Kenshin mumbled from his position opposite her.  
  
Finishing in a hurry, Kethry quickly placed the things back in their box and closed the lid. She put her kamishimo back on before addressing Kenshin once more. "You can turn around now."  
  
Cautiously, Kenshin turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye. Seeing her fully dressed once more he shifted back around to face her. He glanced at her work briefly, but still would not look at her directly and instead avoided her gaze as before.  
  
There was an awkward silence before Kethry cleared her throat softly and waited for him to look up. When she had his attention somewhat more focused on her she began. "You know, I don't really have anywhere to stay. You see, I kinda got here by... Well, I... Umm..."  
  
She stopped abruptly as she found that her words would only confuse him if she told him the truth. So instead she told him the half-truth. "I sort of ran away."  
  
Keth watched him carefully to find his reaction, but Kenshin just looked at her as he always had. No emotion, no judgment, no nothing. He was so stoic it almost hurt to look at him. Especially in the eye. That was the one place where his emotions betrayed him. Not like some though, for it wasn't a complete betrayal. In fact, they hardly told anything of him at all. But if one knew what they were looking for, they would see the hidden pain from being the hitokiri within those orbs.  
  
She looked away to stare at the floor. Kenshin merely nodded in acceptance before getting up and walking to the futon. He moved it off the wall a bit so that there was more freedom for the occupant before looking at her and motioning to it with a small wave.  
  
"You can stay here. I don't sleep on this thing, so you can sleep on it as well. In the morning you can figure out what you're going to do." With that said he went to the door and slid it halfway open. "I'll be back in a little while. I need to meet with someone."  
  
Kethry watched as he walked out the door. It was to late when she finally managed to mutter her thanks to him. She sat there idly to await his return.  
  
By the time Kenshin had returned he found Kethry passed out on the futon. He walked over to her and carefully pulled the covers up around her. He then took his place with his back against the bookshelf to find rest himself.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jap. to English Dictionary:  
  
Kamishimo - samurai's garb  
  
Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Gomen nasai - I am very sorry  
  
Baka - Idiot  
Word no baka - Word is stupid (ei.: Kethry no baka - Kethry is stupid or Stupid Kethry)  
  
  
Note: Kamishimo is the only word I could find for a samurai's style of clothing, but I know I had seen another word in another fic. If anyone knows the specific word of the shirts that the Ishin-shishi wore, please let me know so I can change it.   
  



	4. Wanderings, Musings, and Debates

DISCLAIMER:  
  
Cel: Ok, ok. I know I don't own Ruroken or its darker counterpart, Samurai X. But... can't I just pretend for one brief moment of rapturous glory?  
  
Saitou: No.  
  
Cel: ~Runs away crying her eyes out.~  
  
Kenshin: That was kinda harsh, Saitou-san. I think you should apologize.  
  
Saitou: Hmph. Whatever.  
  
  
  


**To the Beginning to Find the End**  
by: Celena Schezar  
Ch. 3 - Wanderings, Musings, and Debates

  
  
  
  
When Keth woke up the next morning she opened her eyes to an empty room. She looked around the small space only to find it exactly how it was yesterday when she had fallen asleep. She sighed and dropped her head back down on the pillow. Then Kenshin would leave too, and this time before she even managed to wake up.  
  
It was some time later when she finally decided to get out of bed, finally refreshed for the next day. She found accommodations for washing at the table in Kenshin's room. Walking outside she looked around and found someone to ask where she could find some water. The man politely told her where to go and quickly went back to business, of which Kethry could not figure out what he was doing. For all she knew he was meditating, standing there so rigid and quiet.   
  
As she went along the pathway she found that no one seemed to mind her presence. It was as if she were one of the geishas or other women helping the Ishin-shishi's rebellious cause. Merely shrugging it off she continued in her directed course, trying to memorize the layout of the Ishin-shishi headquarters. _Temporary,_ she thought, _its probably only a temporary hideout. _  
  
She eventually found what she was looking for, cleaned up as best as it was possible in this time period, and made her way back to Kenshin's room. As she walked up to the sliding door, Keth started to hope to find him returned, but to no avail. He was still missing when she opened the door and the room was just as empty. With nothing else to do she set the bowl and washcloth that she had taken down on the table and walked back outside.   
  
With the Battousai nowhere in sight and a sudden rumble from her stomach, she decided she might as well find food for herself as well. So Kethry headed out in search of something to eat. She continued to try and learn the paths and walkways of the little complex. After a bit of exploring she had quickly learned where the common room, the armaments, and the food storage places were; she already knew where the rooms and well were located.   
  
She snuck a couple of fruits, a block of cheese, and chunk of bread from the stockade and quietly headed back to Kenshin's room, again. Munching on the block of cheese she slid the door open with her foot.  
  
Sitting there ever so patiently sat Kenshin. Keth stopped in the doorway and quietly finished chewing her last piece of the cheese.   
  
"I couldn't find you." She simply stated and walked inside, closing the door behind her. She took a seat on the futon and continued to finish her food.   
  
Kenshin sat in the chair facing her direction in quiet solitude. It didn't take long for the silence to grate Kethry's nerves. She _had_ to say something.   
  
"Well, I woke up and you where still gone. It worried me, you know? I didn't really know what to do. I don't know anyone around here or anything."   
  
He merely sat there as if in contemplation. After what seemed like hours he finally spoke. "I woke early to find out my next duty."   
  
She gave an exasperated sigh at his lack of conversation and finished off the last of her food. "So, what do I do now? You know, I don't have anywhere else to go or anything to do. I don't have a job." She paused before adding, "I'm not too bad with katanas..."   
  
Kethry sat there awhile to let it sink it. Maybe she wouldn't have to be blunt. Maybe he would catch on to what she was saying. Maybe...   
  
"The life of the Ishin-shishi is too hard for women. They stick with mending clothes and preparing food. You should do the same. It's just as helpful."   
  
"Feh... Yea, right. I've never cooked anything in my life and I'm not gonna start burning things down now just because you think we belong in the kitchen. I'm just as good as you when it comes to doing 'manly' things." She thought that sentence through and quickly added, "well, except maybe Battou Jutsu."  
  
"Then sow." Was the blunt reply.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Then find something else to do."  
  
"I want to help _you._"  
  
It was quiet after that. Keth wasn't sure what to do. How would he interrupt that? The way she meant it or the way she meant for him to see it? Kenshin merely sat there in quiet solitude until she couldn't stand it anymore.  
  
"Kenshin-san, I want to work with you. Whatever it is you do, I want to help with it. The only person I know is you. I'm not a very social person; I don't make friends fast. It'd be hard on me to have to get acquainted with new people. Besides, if I'm with you, you can just protect me, right?"  
  
"..." Kenshin didn't answer, but after a time he slowly nodded and stood up. He walked to the door and slid it open. "Come with me."  
  
  
Kenshin led Kethry to another room, one toward the back of the entire complex. Though probably not much larger than the rest, there was an air about it that gave off a sense of specialty. When Kenshin led her through the door she found out that it wasn't merely one room, but several separated small ones. The first seemed to be a kind of public room.  
  
Kethry waited there while Kenshin politely knocked on the door to the sectioned off back room. It was probably some important person's private bedroom. When the door slid open, Keth's guess was proven right.  
  
The man gave a small, gentle smile to Kenshin as he stood there. He was not a commanding presence, but rather a charismatic character who seemed to earn one's respect the second one laid eyes on him. Kethry recognized the man from this slightly regal feeling he gave off. He was the leader of the Ishin-shishi: Katsura Kogoro.  
  
Kethry instantly shifted to stand more formally, her normal relaxed stance not feeling correct in his presence. She watched as Kenshin greeted him with a slight bow and Katsura nodded in return.  
  
"Is something the matter, Kenshin-san?" Katsura asked.  
  
Kenshin shook his head and looked over at Kethry behind him. "No. I just have a question. Or rather, she does."  
  
Kethry smiled weakly when Katsura looked over at her. Now that she had been brought to attention, a sudden anxiousness brought her seemingly aware of all her actions. She chided herself for her nervous habit of fidgeting her fingers and mentally told herself to stop. She attempted a faint wave before she caught herself, realizing that she should bow more like Kenshin had.   
  
She did so, a deeper bow however to show her complete respect since she did not formally know him. Then she glanced at Kenshin, a nervous look in her green eyes. As if reading her thoughts, Kenshin spoke again much to Keth's relief.  
  
"Katsura-sama, this is Kethry. She wishes to join the Ishin-shishi. Since I was unsure of what answer to give her, I decided it would be best if you spoke with her."  
  
Katsura Kogoro gave Kethry a thorough inspection. She was a bright, young girl about the age of seventeen he guessed. Her aqua eyes were full of life and her light blonde hair gave away her foreign bloodline. He smiled gently at her, well aware of her awkwardness in his presence.  
  
"Why would you wish to get caught up in foreign politics? It is not your concern." He did not comment on the fact that she was female or that it would have been easier for Kenshin to bring her to one of the other women helpers.  
  
Kethry pursed her lips at the question. She had not thought of that. "Anou... I like this country. I have been living here for quite some time now. I suppose... I just think it is the right cause to get myself caught up in." There. That sounded decent enough, she thought.  
  
Katsura thought for a moment. "What reason are you here in this country in the first place?" "Anou... My family is here. We, ah... Well, that is, my brother is sort of a diplomat. He's my guardian. Our parents died a long time ago."  
  
"I see. My condolences. What sort of diplomat?"  
  
"What does it matter?" She huffed while crossing her arms and giving in to a pout.  
  
Katsura studied her reaction with amusement. She was a child at heart despite her want to join such a bloody campaign. He merely gave her a moment to contemplate what she had done. His patience was quickly rewarded for soon she realized her mistake.  
  
Kethry inwardly cursed herself. Baka. What's wrong with you? She looked up at him with an apology written all over her face. "Gomen nasai, Katsura-sama! I didn't mean anything by it. Its just, thinking about by brother..." She turned her head down at the thought that began to form in her head. It had been awhile since she had seen her brother. The teen quickly blinked back her tears.  
  
The leader of the Ishin-shishi noted all of her reaction silently. A silent confession of escape, a sadness of the leaving, and a sincere apology for snapping at him. "I see. You miss him? Of course you do, you haven't seen him in quite some time now, ne? And what's this? You seem to be informed of our honorifics, but why do you refer to me as such? Hmm...?" He tried to sound as sincere and trustworthy as possible. She seemed to need this kind, caring approach from him at the moment.  
  
"Anou... you remind me of him. My brother, that is. He is a leader of sorts back home. He once did great things. For that I call you a lord alone." She smiled weakly. "Before I came here I wished to meet you. I had heard of you and instantly you reminded me of Treize. Great people, they deserve respect. Would you refuse me this honor?"  
  
Katsura smiled and shook his head slowly. He sat there awhile letting the silence hang a few more moments in the air. When he could sense a slight unease coming from her went back to his original train of questions. "Why do you wish to join the Ishin-shishi and what help would you give us?"  
  
"Anou... I wish to accompany Kenshin and do whatever he does." She answered bluntly. "You wish to what?" Katsura was taken aback. Accompany Kenshin? Do what he does? Oh, Kami-sama no. What is she thinking? Unless...  
  
"Be with Kenshin. Do what he does. He's what? A bodyguard or something like that?" Katsura nodded absently. His thoughts were elsewhere, in the past. Could he dare try something like that again so soon?  
  
""Anou... I want to do that." Kethry crossed her arms at her statement and looked him defiantly in the eye. She challenged him to say anything about her being female. Just he try it.  
  
Katsura smiled woefully. "Oh? You do? And why should I allow you to do that? Kenshin is a valuable asset. He only guards those of utmost importance. Usually me or another high leader of the resistance."  
  
"I'm good enough with a katana and wakizachi. I can do anything Kenshin can. At least, if you give me the time and a chance." Her green orbs pleaded desperately with the Ishin-shishi leader. "Anou... I suppose. I can give if a chance. But if something, anything..."  
  
Kethry jumped up excitedly. "Oh, you won't regret it. I promise. I'll do everything as perfect as can be. I'll only do want I know I'm capable of... and..."  
  
"If anything goes wrong..." Katsura continued, raising his voice slightly to gain back the floor. "Then you will have to find a new home. But for now, you may stay with Kenshin if that is what you truly wish."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Jap. to English Dictionary:  
  
Anou - Well... or Ahh...  
  
Kami-sama - God  
  
Wakizachi - short sword (its the second sword the samurai are seen carrying in Samurai X)   
  
A Brief in Honorifics:  
  
-san - Like Miss, Mrs., or Mr. Basically anyone can use it for just about anyone for a basic kind of respect.  
  
-sama - Equivalent to Lord or Lady. More respect.  
  
(Doubt this one will ever show in this, but what the hey...)  
-chan - Used for someone younger than yourself. A big insult if they are older. (sometimes literally translated as "little." ei.: Yahiko-chan = Little Yahiko.)  
  
And of course, others that'll probably not show up here either. 


End file.
